Cada historia para Harry, era un viaje para Draco
by ArchiBC
Summary: Hay muchas historias vividas y escritas, pero para Draco cada historia con Harry era un viaje que debe ser vivido sin ser contado. Cortos de Multi-historias no relacionadas.
1. Historia 1: Aún hay peleas sin sentido

¡Hola, Fanfictioners! Soy Archi, y exactamente se están cumpliendo 8 años desde que deje de escribir en comunidades, foros, y demás. Pero las musas y la alegría siempre vuelven, así aquí estoy intentando de nuevo. Estas son historias cortas para aliviar el moho y óxido de mi sistema de escritora y que mejor que con un Drarry, espero estar mucho tiempo por aquí y ustedes pasen un momento divertido con mis ocurrencias. En fin, extrañaba escribir... Nos leemos. Kiss.

Advertencias: Al inicio son historias cortas tipo Drabbles, y luego terminan siendo One Shots alargados, como tal.  
Disclaimer: Las ocurrencias son mías, el mundo mágico y los personajes evidentemente no; y cualquier parecido con otras historias, anécdotas o vivencias solo será una coincidencia.

 **Historia 1**

 **AÚN HAY PELEAS SIN SENTIDO**

Nadie puede negar que el carácter de Harry Potter es explosivo, aventado, sin medir consecuencias de sus actos o palabras… justo como ahora, después de soltar aquellas "hirientes" palabras él mismo se había quedado frío ante ello. Pero, sin duda lo peor que el carácter explosivo de Harry Potter era el carácter regio y drástico de Draco Malfoy de Potter. Ya no tenía escusa, ningún loco homicida prejuicioso, juramento inquebrantable, o algún milagro que lo justifique; porque para aplacar la ira de Draco Malfoy-Potter ante ciertas situaciones justo se necesitaría un milagro, para no salir volando con una poderosa bombarda máxima.

Pero ahora no había caso, solo tocaba esperar el impacto final… pero este nunca llegó.

-Eres el mayor imbécil que he podido conocer en esta vida… Potter- le reclamó su esposo desde hace 5 años, con un desdén agregado a la furia contenida con la que sostenía el filoso objeto cortante razón de la disputa; allí amenazando su vida, matrimonio y dignidad.

-No seas dramático Draco, ¡es solo una taza!- Otra vez, reafirmando su sentencia de muerte. Le daría la razón a Hermione, era un suicida.

-¡Una taza que me regalo tu hijo!- Lo siguiente que escucho fue el sonido de su respiración cortándose, al mismo tiempo que el rubio azotaba la puerta del cuarto.

Quien diría que hacer bailar el osito de Scorpius, le traería semejante discusión. Claro, el asunto hubiera pasado como agua clara sí Scorpius no estuviera en casa de Andrómeda con Teddy y Narcissa; y él no tuviera esos constantes ataque de infantilismo.

Suspiró

De seguro esa noche dormiría en la sala, porque algo peor que tener a un Draco Malfoy de Potter cabreado, era tener a un Draco Malfoy de Potter de 7 meses de su segundo embarazo MUY CABREADO.


	2. Historia 2: Locura Verde

Advertencia: Historia sin diálogo, insinuación de autolesiones, pensamientos peligrosos, secuestro y locura transitoria.  
Descargo de responsabilidad: Personajes que no son de mi autoría e historia ficticia que de coincidir con realidad u otras materializaciones será solo una mera coincidencia.

Historia 2  
La locura verde

Ahora sí que había perdido la cordura. Respiro lenta y pausadamente, trato de no hacer ningún ruido para evitar que el rubio despertara.

Él no quería llegar a esa situación y le daba pánico lo que había sucedido en los baños, quería disculparse, pero otra parte de su mente solo conecto la marca para luego ver el desmayo de su viejo némesis con esa voz clavada en su inconsciente que decía que Draco correría peligro si lo alejaban de él, otra vez.

Por eso, al verlo herido en el piso de los baños lo arrastro hasta La Sala de los Menesteres haciendo que obedeciera su propósito le dio un botiquín de primeros auxilios y un traslador hasta la Casa de los Gritos, allí ató a SU rubio a la cama, lo desnudo con una gran vergüenza en el rostro para proseguir a curar sus heridas.

Sabía que su locura había comenzado.

Esa obsesión aberrante y adictiva que tanto le advirtieron Ron y Hermione, cuando reaccionó se encontró a si mismo besando las heridas del antebrazo de Draco. Heridas que no fueron provocadas por ese desgraciado hechizo hiriente. Se acordaba de como todo había empezado; desde el inicio de aquel año Malfoy se tomaba mucho del brazo, a veces como si le picara y a veces como si ardiera, eso le dio curiosidad y para la fórmula perfecta se le sumaba su propia actitud dando como resultado esa vigilancia constante logrando descubrir otro sentimiento que le traía aquel misterioso "tic" con su brazo, donde ahora muy sutilmente mostraba muecas de profundo dolor.

No fue mucho tiempo que descubrió que Malfoy se iba a los baños a llorar, vigilándolo cada noche… a Malfoy llorando, a Malfoy confundido, a Malfoy maldiciendo, a Malfoy tomando una parte del espejo roto y pasarlo por ese brazo por todo el filo tratando de arrancar la marca tenebrosa.

…La marca tenebrosa de Voldemort…

NO, NO, NO, NO, NO… no permitiría que Voldemort ganara, no podía dejar que marcará como suyo a SU Draco, abrazo el cuerpo del otro y sintió que su cuerpo volvía al mundo presente.

Al conectar su mirada solo vio el matiz grisáceo del miedo, mientras que a su vez reflejaba un verde desencantado, un verde locura.

_

Hola, hola! mis agradecimientos a Lilian por su mensajito, me hace muy feliz :-). Espero de todo corazón que te siga agradando mis locuras cortitas.  
También agradezco a todos los que se detuvieron a leer mi historia, también me hacen feliz :D  
Aquí les traigo este pasaje extraño que se me ocurrió justo cuando leía el capítulo del libro, quería que terminara así... pero bueno, no todo es ganar en esta vida.  
Espero que les agrade! Se les quiere.  
Nos leemos la próxima semana.


	3. Historia 3: Cambios, otra vez

Advertencia: Historia sin diálogo, mundo alternativo (AU), acoso escolar, insinuación de homicidio y desaparición, muchas groserías y maldiciones al destino, trama venida de una imaginación loca estresada por la universidad.  
Descargo de responsabilidad: Personajes que no son de mi autoría e historia ficticia que de coincidir con realidad u otras materializaciones será solo una mera coincidencia.

* * *

 **Historia 3**

 **Los dilemas del cambio de la Universidad, otra vez.**

Maldecía al destino, era cruel, insaciable y mal perdedor que no le gustaba alimentarse de una desgracia, su favoritismo venía en par.

Joder. Tanto que se esforzó para relucir y entrar en St. Andrews junto a sus amigos, pero no. Tenía que su entrometido tutor hacerle una recomendación más favorable a Cambridge, donde los Snob abundaban, donde Malfoy habitaba, ¡MALFOY!

Su vecino, su peor recuerdo de la infancia, por él obtenía la mayoría de castigos en la secundaria injustificadamente, ese mismo que se creía un brujo. Era raro lo admitía, conocía su historia (también lo tenía que admitir).

Era hijo de la prima de su padrino, que vivían juntos cuando Sirius salvó a dos de sus primas Andrómeda y Narcisa; de una familia disfuncionalmente tóxica y un matrimonio abusivo, respectivamente; las mujeres lejos de las típicas historias sociales donde las susodichas eran repudiadas en los altos estratos sociales, estas son las mujeres más adineradas y poderosas de toda la zona inglesa debido a sus inteligentes e ingeniosas estrategias donde ese trio Black no se reservó NADA para lograr triunfar, todo para proteger a Tonks (la chica que lo tenía coladito en los primeros días de su lúcida niñez) y el cabronazo de su primo Draco Malfoy.

El día más afortunado por hacer amistad con la loca prima Tonks, jugando al futbol con los amigos de su padre, fue de igual manera el más desgraciado al quedarse sentado en la "banca" por ser muy pequeño junto a aquel rubio papanatas que le asqueaba jugar un poco sucio, y prefería ese jugo de embutidos que estallaba en colores, de allí que cada verano de su niñez Harry se veía limitado de sus actividades favoritas con los adultos, por tener que "pasar más tiempo con niños de su edad", estúpidos consejos de la Señora Flint.

Cuando anunciaron que Narcissa y Draco, volverían a Francia por la reconciliación de su matrimonio con Lucius, Harry no podía estar más feliz. Ajeno a toda la desgracia familiar del momento.

Pero como él era: Harry-mala-suerte-Potter, y la desgracia que se regodea en su más pura infelicidad, 4 años después Draco volvió: más alto que él, con una beca completa para terminar sus estudios en Inglaterra, con sus raros ojos grises tormenta en los que Harry se perdía cada vez que podía, raro, era rara esa sensación... se sentía bastante molesto por eso, por lo cual el capitán del equipo de futbol no movió ni un dedo cuando los otros jugadores tiraban los libros del "tormentoso" al suelo, rayaban su tarea, escupían en su cara, y un interminable lista de etcéteras; no es que no quisiera, es que no podía, necesitaba eso, que al final de la paliza su persona saliera de su escondite y lo mirara a él directamente, deseaba tocarlo, consolarlo, llevarlo a la enfermería y curarlo el mismo. Pero, escuchaba la burla, el "Tormentoso bruja Maricón" y se cohibía, huía. Siempre huía.

Solo una vez no huyo, en el último de secundaria. Lo vio tirado en el suelo de los baños llorando, y sin saber que lo impulso, lo beso. Sabiendo que al día siguiente, el chico recibiría una paliza que lo llevaría devuelta a Francia, sin anestesia y sin procesamiento.

Él no era gay, y su única debilidad se había ido, a lo mejor para siempre.

De nuevo escuchaba a esa desgracia alimentarse de sus peores momentos.

La mayor tragedia en la Aristocracia Francesa fue la destitución y posterior asesinato de Lucius Malfoy. Su esposa e hijo desaparecidos, sin esperanza de encontrarlos con vida, hasta esa primera semana de su último año de preparatoria, con el primer beso-travieso-experimental-de-amigos con el universitario sexy, inteligente y culto Tom Riddle, donde se despidieron de aquel verano increíble, y al voltear su tragedia comenzaba, saliendo de aquel Camaro SS.

Draco Malfoy, aquel chico tormentoso, paso a ser el tormento de todos aquellos que se burlaron, humillaron de él. Harry no encajaba en la lista, pero sus des-encuentros no eran públicos, era en los baños, los solitarios casilleros, en el desolado estacionamiento, pero siempre era lo mismo: esos estanques platinos ya no lo miraban. Y Harry enloquecía. Necesitaba hacer algo.

Salió con Cho y el suicidio de un amor en común los alejó.

Salió con Ginny y su infantilismo jodió todo.

Salió con Denny y el recuerdo de su hermano lo amenazo.

Salió con Ginny y Dean, otra vez. Fue con ellos que descubrió que Malfoy se había vuelto a ir, a donde ni su propia madre sabía. Desaparecido de su vida…otra vez.

Hasta que fuertes rumores se escucharon, que había adelantado preparatoria y ahora estaba en una prestigiosa Universidad, la que el pisaba ese año.

¡Benditas lágrimas de su madre y su irremediable poder de que no se le podía negar nada!

Allí estaba, viendo la placa de la habitación 394, en el Ala Slytherin, ultima con cruce de Griffyndor justo en el edificio Hogwarts, ¿quién carajo inventaba esos nombres tan ridículos?

En fin, la placa decía perfectamente H. Potter, no había error estaba en esa Universidad. Quería llorar, pero tenía que ser fuerte, no quería ser un nenaza por si le tocaba un compañero increíblemente sexy… ese tal… D. Black…

Black, interesante, todos los de ese apellido tenían algo interesante. Daría buen resultado.

Abrió la puerta, no había nadie.

\- ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!- escucho una voz rasposa a sus espaldas, que hizo tanto que se erizara como que volteara tan rápido que casi se partiría el cuello.

Maldita sea desgracia, tercera vez, ¡ganaste! ¡"la tercera es la vencida"!, solía decirse. Todos los que tienen apellido Black son interesantes "Escupe hacia arriba y te caerá en el rostro".

-¡MALFOY!

A la desgracia le gustaba regodearse, porque en definitiva a Harry le gusto lo que vio.

* * *

Hola, hola... espero que les guste esta mini trama. Realmente es una mini trama que he querido desarrollar más, pero tengo otra historia en mi musa que acapara TODA mi atención.

Mil gracias a Sarah Lilian Potter; si me gusto ese concepto cuando leí esa parte del libro. Vi a Harry como una persona que no querían que le arrebataran más de las "cosas normales" de su vida diaria y entre eso entra Draco por lo que sinceramente pensé que el Harry del libro salvaría a Draco en ese momento, impidiendo que Voldy arrebatará otra pieza de su vida (demostrando a su vez su lado Slytherin), pero bueno... he aquí el resultado de todo ese análisis.  
Mil gracias a Sther-asr; la respuesta es sí, fue lo que pasó en los baños del sexto año, y como le explique a Sarah Lilian Potter, realmente quería que esto pasara jajaja.  
Igualmente gracias a los que leen y los que marcan follows/favorite, me alientan un mundo. Nos leemos la próxima semana, besitos.


	4. Historia 4: El destino de un aquelarre

Advertencias: Embarazo Masculino, intento de comedia e influencia de The Originals con respecto a la magia convencional que no se manifiesta en la saga original de Harry Potter, aparte de Dumbledore vistiendo ropas muy feas.

* * *

El destino de un aquelarre

Era festejo, era vida. Yule.

Esa mañana fueron a presentar respeto a los padres de Harry, pues por la tarde no había tiempo. Era su casamiento.

La unión de ambos aquelarres antiguos, separados desde los tiempos de sus fundadores.

Por el aquelarre del León, Harry Potter uniría su tiempo de vida a Draco Malfoy del aquelarre de los dragones, abriendo de nuevo el paso al aquelarre de la furia, por otro lado Cho Chang del aquelarre de las águilas se uniría a Cedric Diggori del aquelarre del topo, estableciendo así una unión ancestral que tendrá un milenio de buena voluntad, días soleados y ninguna guerra más por superar. Era el evento del siglo.

Por supuesto que a Harry no le interesaba nada de ello, era mero formalismo aquella pantomima, él quería que Draco fuera suyo, su alma eterna, era un formalismo caprichoso de los aquelarres que aprovecharían la luna nueva para aumentar su poder, ese era su casamiento, la suave mano que paso por su rostro detuvo ese pensamiento.

\- Estaremos bien- Dijo con sus firmes labios, donde surcaba aquella cicatriz desde la punta superior de su labio superior hasta la inferior.

\- No te rescate del aquelarre de las serpientes para forzarte a ser mi esposo, yo quiero tu libertad- Le tomo la mano besándole la otra cicatriz, todas producto de su querido Colacuernos Húngaro.

\- ¡Está bien Potter!- suspiro y entrelazo sus dedos volteándola para mostrarle el reluciente anillo de plata- ¿Ves esto?, el día que te lo entregue esa fue mi determinación, es mi libertad de elegirte-

Harry no se aguantó, lo beso, profundo y tosco. No importaba, guardaba los mejores para después de esa absurda celebración.

\- Además, estos chicos necesitan un lugar a donde ir- toco su (aún) plano vientre, donde crecían en su cuerpo masculino dos poderosos magos, dignos herederos del aquelarre, venidos de la extraña habilidad de los miembros del extinto aquelarre Dragón, donde todos sus miembros pueden engendrar y concebir a herederos de sangre pura mágicos por géneros iguales.

\- Albus y Scorpius…- Harry apoyo su frente en la de Draco, cerrando fuertemente los ojos sintiendo las recientes magias.

\- Harry, Albus y Scorpius, ustedes tres son mi libertad- Dijo en un susurro, abrió los ojos y se enfocaron en el amplio verde bosque frente a él.

\- No le diremos a los ancianos, aun, ¿verdad?- Contesto temeroso Harry, temía la furia de su padrino por "botar tan rápido su juventud" y la del padrino de Draco por "corrompedor ingrato sin escrúpulos", aunque ellos ya tuvieran 2 descendientes y otro en camino.

\- ¡Bah! Imposible, ya el viejo manipulador anda dando saltitos por allí con tu túnica turquesa con nubes doradas, ¡turquesa con nubes doradas, Potter!

Definitivamente sería una buena celebración en Yule.  
_

Buenas... aquí tengo otra mini historia bonita sobre Drarry, ya veo que la otra historia no intereso tanto :(  
pero con optimismo, en fin, les aviso que solo queda una historia más para finalizar con estas preciosas recopilaciones de mi invención :(  
pero no se preocupen me verán por aquí seguido para cuando finalice mis exámenes.  
Mis agradecimientos para los lectores quieren se toman la molestia de leer mis locuras!  
Nos leemos... Besos.


	5. Última historia: Viaje por la carretera

Advertencia: abuso del hechizo glamours, insinuaciones sexuales, alcoholizar, drogas, etc; todo lo que se puede encontrar en un año de locura. Y unos personajes muy fuera de carácter. También que esta escena se baso en un capítulo de The Vampire Diaries, así que espero haberlo adaptado por mejor posible y que igualmente lo disfruten.

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Todos los personajes son de JK y la escena en gran medida pertenece a los escritores de The Vampire Diaries

* * *

Historia 5  
Viaje por la carretera, y lo que Harry encontró allí.

Se había largado, de Hogwarts, de la Academia de Aurores, del Mundo Mágico.

Vendió su escoba y reparo la moto de Sirius. ¡Ahora veía el mundo! Sentía esa libertad de algo que le fue prohibido desde la muerte de sus padres.

¡Era libre!

3 años con 5 meses así y le seguía pareciendo un éxtasis, montar en aquella vieja moto arrancar sin destino alguno por las amplias carreteras, hasta llegar a un destino cualquiera, una central de transladores o (cuando no mucho) ver alguno abandonado en algún lugar abandonado y reactivarlo ilegalmente, esto último lo había llevado a Estados Unidos, primero California y luego Texas.

Apenas en el mes 6, ya había probado de todo. Licores, cigarros, hongos alucinógenos, tortas felices, no pastillas o inyecciones ya que después de la batalla la experiencia hospitalaria había sido ciertamente traumante, en gran medida, y porque no también probó mujeres en todas sus especies y uno que otro hombre lo suficientemente convencible a sus gustos. Al año ya nada lo sorprendía.

Pero en aquel momento, aquello era demasiado.

En aquel convertible verde, tan propio de ÉL, en bermudas, camiseta y sandalias americanas, nada propio de ÉL, se bajó del poderoso automotor y entró al bar donde la mayoría de los ciudadanos clavada sus nada honorables ojos en aquel ser venido desde sus propios infiernos.

Harry dejo de prestar atención a la voluptuosa camarera y también se fijó en Malfoy, extrañado y confundido se tallo los ojos (no continuo usando gafas debido a lo incomodo de los viajes y se sometió a la operación tanto muggle como mágica) y clavo la mirada en su antebrazo, donde ya no había la marca, sino un hermoso tatuaje de un corazón real encerrado en círculos y directrices minimalistas que decoraban exquisitamente la piel, ahora tostada, de su ex némesis de su antigua vida, pensaba que el mundo tendría que estar de cabeza, o empezar a creer esas historias americanas de platillos voladores que abducen, operan a la raza humana y cambian realidades para dejarte morir en un mundo paralelo, ¿Así iba la historia, no?

SE HABÍA SENTADO, EN SU MESA, EN FRENTE DE ÉL.

¡Quita esa cara Potter! Cualquiera en este bar va a pensar que eres virgen- Malfoy saco un espejo de mano y con su dedo pareció que retocara sus labios, un breve y efímero rastro de magia delato a Harry que Draco usaba un Glamours.

Así que eres una rubia, modelo, de perfectas proporciones y vestido despampanante con flores, perfecto Malfoy, cuantas ganas de llamar la atención- aluda el moreno, mientras quitaba una pelusa invisible de su camisa de cuadros.

Llama menos la atención que cuando decidiste que los brownies de la felicidad eran lo suficientemente justificable para pasear desnudo por medio Brasil- contrataco mirándolo acusadoramente y esa ceja alzada, tan Malfoy, con esos labios tan pálidos, miró a la horda de pervertidos que nada disimulado devoraban con la mirada a la distorsionada figura de Draco.

He cometido errores en esa vieja vida, pero mírame limpio comenzando de nuevo en un nuevo lugar, sin errores y sin rencores absurdos- escucho a Malfoy bufar volviendo la atención de nuevo a su rostro.

Claro, mira. Cortare el rollo. Estoy aquí, primero: para quitarte ese translador ilegal que bien nos ha causado un dolor de cabeza grande en el departamento de negocios internacionales. Y segundo: ¡estás loco!, todo el mundo mágico te está buscando- bajo un poco la voz- tienes a la sangre sucia en un ataque de histeria, es imposible hablar con ella de ti.

No la llames así, es Her-mio-ne. ¿Entendiste?

La camarera interrumpió para pasarle el tarro de cerveza a Harry y de mala manera, bajo la miraba de su asqueroso jefe, tomar el pedido de la zorra plástica que le estaba arrebatando su conquista con ese vulgar escote que no podía sostener sus senos de vaca, aunque se fue complacida cuando pidió una cerveza que lo destaparan en su presencia y eso le quito el entusiasmo a varios clientes retrógrados.

Harry se burló un poco de la situación, si los muggles supieran. Saco de su bolsillo la moneda de cobre, lanzándola al aire y que Malfoy agarro en un aplauso, haciendo silbar a muchos de los hombres de allí, también llevándose mala cara de la cantinera con otras de las pocas mujeres de allí.

-¡Mamacita, si te doy un dólar puedes hacer el show en público!-

-¡Te doy 40 dólares sí me lo haces a mí en privado!-

Malfoy saco su mejor dedo para aquellos viejos asquerosos, mientras que la camarera escupía varios tarros de cervezas. Harry solo reía de lo lindo.

Debo decir que es placentero- se reclino del asiento.

¿El que Potter?- guardo la moneda en un bolsillo especial.

Tú aguantándote las ganas de cruciarlos- rio guturalmente- aunque me queda la duda ¿Cómo me hallaste?

Malfoy dejo de mirar sus uñas y levanto una vez más el espejo para verificar el hechizo- preguntando de aquí para allá, tu sabes… cómo en esas películas de forasteros- Harry estaba alucinando con lo dicho por Draco, realmente ¿películas?- ¡Oh!, y claro que tener aun en tu poder mi primera varita que deja una conexión mágica, ayuda bastante- sonrió.

Harry se quedó congelado, la varita de Malfoy, debe haber quedado atrapada entre el poco de maletas que encogió cuando abandono Hogwarts. Se ruborizo de la vergüenza y cuando salió de su estupefacción.

Malfoy lo siento, yo no… no me di cuenta- maldijo- lo siento, si quieres vamos al hotel y la buscamos, te juro que.

Relaja la raja Potter- Malfoy sacó otra varita- "mírame, limpio comenzando de nuevo".

Harry suspiro pero se permitió respirar cuando la camarera dejo en la mesa la cerveza con el destapa corchete y casi arrancándoselo de las manos cuando Draco termino de destapar la botella, Malfoy no hizo más que alzarla a manera de brindis.

Por los nuevos comienzos-

Por los nuevos comienzos- y brindaron.

Después de un rato, Malfoy se envalentono.

¿Te es tan fácil?, ¿dejarlo todo atrás tantas veces quieras, cuando quieras y solo ser alguien nuevo?-

Es fácil-

No lo creo. Yo nunca he podido, ni siquiera en la guerra-

Lo sé- Estiro sus dedos y se le ocurrió una idea- te mostrare, dame tu anillo.

Una alianza plateada con grabados de serpiente y su nombre adentro. Draco dudo por un momento y se lo quito, deslizándolo por la mal limpiada madera.

\- De acuerdo- No tenía más nada que perder con el chico dorado. O eso creía.

Este respiro profundo y se levantó de la mesa, apartando la silla que estaba al frente de Draco, llevándose una mueca de duda por parte del rubio y que los más de los comensales voltearan a chismosear. Harry se arrodillo susurrándole muy bajo: "un nuevo comienzo", sosteniendo el anillo enfrente de Draco, sacándole a este una sonrisa esa que no veía desde hace tanto tiempo, la de un Malfoy liberado.

-¿Qué haces Potter?- Susurro el rubio, quedándose definitivamente frío ante su ¿némesis?

\- Dalila Buena Cruz- Draco tuvo que hacer una mueca sorprendida ante el ingenio de Potter. 20 puntos que JÁMAS iba a admitir en voz alta.

-¿Harrison Smith, qué significa esto?-

\- Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, y no podía haber deseado conocerte de otra forma…- confesó, pero la mano de Dalila lo detuvo.

-Me rechazaste el día que te ofrecí mi amistad- unos comensales rieron. Merlín, Potter era una cabra loca.

\- Y desde ese día nuestra relación ha sido un tira y encoge, más tira que encoje si me permites decir- algo las cejas asintiendo a su razón, haciendo que Draco hiciera una cara indigna- pero a pesar de nuestro orgullo, yo siempre te he amado y cada segundo de mi vida quiero compartirlo contigo hasta envejecer y morir a tu lado. Por eso ¿Quieres ser mi…?

-Espera…-

No iba a ganar.

-No me lo estas proponiendo solo porque estoy embarazada, ¿cierto? Sé que estas confundido desde que te aceptaron la libertad condicional, pero te dije que yo podía sola-

-"empatando el marcador, ingenioso"- pensó Harry, mientras sentía miradas punzantes en su espalda, su voz salió un poco nerviosa- No, no… tu estuviste allí siempre, incluso antes de que me inculparán, siempre has sido mi apoyo, mi locura, cuando todos me ignoraban tú estabas allí para pelear conmigo y eso ha sido lo que me recordaba ser de mi edad, aparte de que eres lo que me ha salvado en más de una vez, quiéralo o no, te amo por esa fuerza, esa intensidad constante y ser la relación más complicadamente incondicional de toda mi existencia, el apoyo consistente en mi vida fuiste tú, que desde salí en libertad, las rehabilitaciones, que ese homicida me persiguiera por 16 años de mi vida, y… - tuvo que sorber para no reírse de las muecas que el rubio hacía con su sonrisa, sus manos y las lágrimas de manera exagerada para no reír- Estos trillizos son la mejor noticia que me han dado desde que mis padres murieron… así que ¿Te casas conmigo?-

Draco esperó a tragarse una risotada, y limpio sus lágrimas contenidas, dando un grito exagerado- ¡SI!- Malfoy extendió la mano y Harry le coloco el anillo, lo abrazo alzándolo asiento reparando en aquel aroma fresco de pino, mezclado con sudor y alegría.

Lo que no contaron era con lo que venía después por parte de la camarera y los comensales- ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

Draco y Harry se miraron. Y el mundo se concentró en sus labios. Sin cohibirse más se besaron, descubrieron un mundo entero de claridad y decisiones en un minuto entero, cuando terminaron ambos notaron que el otro tenía un brillo diferente en los ojos, temían algo más así que solo se tomaron la mano y dieron las gracias por las felicitaciones a sus espectadores, volviéndose a sentar en la silla, lo que Draco noto es que Harry no se sentó al frente sino a su lado, protegiéndolo en un abrazo.

\- Bien Potter, tienes: la moto, la herencia, la aventura, la mala reputación y a la chica; ¿qué más puedes pedir? – Fue a tomar su tercer sorbo de cerveza, cuando Harry se lo quito- la cerveza, claro…

-Trillizos, recuerdas…- Malfoy se acaba de dar cuenta que se jodió con su propia historia y rio.

Otra vez, esa sonrisa que Harry adoraba de él.

-Eso es lo único que pido- señalando su sonrisa y tomándose lo último de la cerveza.

Y Draco volvió a sonreír.

* * *

Hola hola!, aquí como les prometí la ultima historia para mis lectores, desde el fondo de mi corazón espero que lo disfrutarán.  
A pesar de no tener reviews, me quedé impresionada de la cantidad de lecturas que tengo y eso me hace feliz.  
Esta historia fue la original por lo que comenzó esta serie de pequeñas historias y fue la más divertida de escribir

En fin, espero verlos muy pronto con otros proyectos locos que tengo debajo de la cama. :)


End file.
